


Admixtion

by PaintingPoetry169



Series: Transdimensional Arc [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Conflict, Episode: s01e19 Dreamscaperers, Finally get to use zalgo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not written as well as it could have been, Ugh, it may have an odd pov change in the middle, much zalgo, overuse of the word smile', sorry - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, transdimensional arc, was supposed to be dippers pov but I've been reading too much omniscient view so, written around 12 am, yessssss, zalgo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPoetry169/pseuds/PaintingPoetry169
Summary: Dipper was accustomed to seeing the abnormal and weird after living in Gravity Falls for almost a month, but this was slightly pushing it.I mean, come on! How many local demons does there have to be?!





	

Dipper was accustomed to seeing the abnormal and weird after living in Gravity Falls for almost a month, but this was slightly pushing it.

I mean, come on! How many local demons does there have to be?! One was most definitely enough, at least for Dipper.

And then you added this new one to the mix and it was just completely unfair. Not to mention that they were trying to hunt down one demon when another pops up. It was slightly counterproductive, really.

Anyways, Dipper should start at the beginning, as it’s quite annoying when you get plunged right into a story without any context like this. Dipper would know, he's read a lot of books.

But, the beginning. Well, it started after Gideon wanted the Shack, and of course, Gideon went a bit overboard, and so he went and summoned a fucking demon. And he didn't even consider what might happen if the demon went rogue.

Smart move.

And so, here Dipper was, in Stan’s mind, trying to help the old geezer from his Shack being taken away while said old man was sleeping on the job, completely unaware of what was going on. Or was he. He very well could have been seeing what was going on through a dream, but…

Okay, that was something to ponder elsewhere, because right now he needed to get back to the task at hand. Which was the demons, multiple, which was most worrying.

Because as soon as Dipper had flown up here and told Soos and Mabel the secret to beating Bill, there was a sound like a firecracker and Dipper’s ears popped (which was ridiculous, as his physical body shouldn't actually be here. Or was it?) and a new, more humanoid demon showed up. It was clearly a demon. Dipper didn't think he'd ever seen a human with gold on black eyes, pitch wings, and clawed hands.

The new demon, which was wearing a black suit and top hat (a bit like Bill…) with gold accents looked around at the current situation silently. His wings near the bottom of his back flicked and closed tighter into himself.

Then he opened his mouth (to reveal fangs!!) and said, “Well, I̧ s͡h̛oul͏d'̷ve͞ fi̴gu͜rèd͠.”

“Ą̀N̛͠D͞ ̡W͢͞H͏O ̧͟ÁR̀E͏ ͢Y̶Ǫ̕͟U͢?” Dipper turned back to Bill, who was still a furious red and practically about to burst with the arrival of this new thin͡g ͝th̵ _a͡t͞ ̸gòt i͞n̢ ͟h͢ **is ̷wa̸y.**_

The demon’s eyes glinted and he smiled, a not-so-nice smile that brought to mind bad things, and pulled a bit on his glove (which was also, shocker, black) fidgeting-like. “Oh, you know, an ol͜d f̴riend o҉f́ ̛you͟rs̀.”

“I̷͘ D̴͘͢O͡͝͞N'͘͏T̴ ͢͡R͘E͜͟M̶̡͝Ȩ́MB̷̀͜E̴͜R̡ ̴͏͝Yͫ̍ͭ̿̒̊̍͑ͬ̄̇̇̍҉̶͜͞͡O̓ͤ̐̾̈̓ͭ͗͑̿̊̓͏̶̕Ȕ̷̵̧ͥͬͥ̂̓̀̅̅ͤ͟ F̴̕͟R͢O̸͠M͘ ̢͞͏A͜NỲ̛W̨H͏͜E͟R̷È͞͠!” Bill responded, the vibrations from his voice making Dipper’s teeth rattle and sending a shiver down his spine.

“Oh, that's not nice, now, is it?” The other demon pouted, floating down a little closer. He was about at Dipper’s level now, and he got a good look at the demon.

He had a small hat that floated just above the last whorls of his fluffy chocolate hair, right out of reach of any wild strings that may get up to that height. His wings were looking more like something that may exist in the real world.

But then again, this was Gravity Falls, so it probably wasn't the best thing draw a reference to the real world out from.

As the demons had had their small banter, Dipper had just been floating in the air for the whole time, just watching what might happen. Who knows what would happen. Hopefully they wouldn't fight, would they? That would probably be pretty destructive, to say the least.

“Ì̸͞ ̷C͟͠O̵̡U͜͟͠L̶Ḑ͏ ̸́͡T͘E̸̡͢A̕͟R̴ ̧Y̵̡O̢UR̷̛͠ ́E͡S͢͞S̷̵̡E̴N̷̨̨C̷E̴ A̷̸P̀͠AR҉͜T̴͜ ͞A̷̧ND ͏̨Ś̡C҉AT͟͏̴T̶̸ȨR͡͞ ̢̢̛I͜T ͏ÀC͏͘Ŗ̸̢O͏S͢S̡̛ ͝T̨͘͜HE͢͠ ̕NI͞G̶̵͢H͜T͘͏͜M̴̵͢A͏҉RȨ̵̕ R͏E̕A̵͏̢L̛M͏̶!!!” Bill screamed, getting frustrated.

The winged demon snorted. “O̕h p̨le͝ase, ̷I͝'̴m ͘m͞uch͏ ̡mo͟r͝e͢ p͠o͡w̸erful ̨t͞h͢a̶n you̴'ll ͠e͟ver b͞e.̀ It ̀wou͡l̛d͏ meàn҉ cèrţain͠ ͡doòm̛ f͝o͠r̸ yo̸u̕.̷”

“I͢͡S̶͢ ̨TH͜A̶̛T̶͡ A ͏̛͏ÇH͝͝A̵͜LL͟E̢͏N̷̴GE͢͡͞!!” Bill roared, growing slightly bigger in the face of a possible threat.

Winged Demon smiled predatorily. “O̵nl̴y ̧if̨ ̸yo̸u ͠t͡a͝k͝e̵ it͡ ͡as on̡e.” He shrugged, almost casually.

Which only infuriated Bill more. “YO̶̕U͜'̨R͝E̵ ̡C҉͟O̷͜͝N̢͏F̢̀͟I̴D̕E͏N҉̴̧T ̸͟͠E̴̡̛NO̷͟͠Ú̢̡GH͡ ͏T̨O̵ T͜A͡K͡͡E O͜N̛ ̢Ţ͘H҉̛E ̀҉͟ST̵̸R̛͟ON̴͜͡GE̶͡͡S̵T͠ ͜͜͠DR̨E̴AM͢ ̵̡ḐE̴MO̷̢͡N̡ ͘IN͘ ̢́̕T͏̛HE҉ ̸̨M̸͟͠I͘͞ND̵̨Ś̷C̀͜͟A̧͡P̀͠E͘!!̨͞?!́̕͡”

“Mayb̵e, bu͏t p̴e͝r͜h̸aps no͞t a̧t t͡ḩi̢s e͢xact͡ m̧ome̶nt.̴” Winged Demon responded, leaning against something invisible with an easy smile on his face.

“W͏H͢͏́AŢ̀͝?” Bill exclaimed in surprise. “͝͡͞W҉H͢A̵̡͜T ̶̢D́O̸̷ ҉YO͝Ų̕ ̵̕M̸E̸͢Ą̕Ņ͘?̵̢͠?̵̢͞ ̡͞YƠ͘͘U̶̢ ͡͞F̀͡ORFEI̢̡͟T̴͢ Á̛LR̛EA̷͡D̷̸͝Y̸?̸?̷”

Winged Demon sat up and brushed imaginary dust off his suit. “No, just that it isn't ideal conditions and that Stanl-” he corrected himself, “Stanford, or, as you call him, Fez, will wake up in approximately,” he tapped a finger to his chin. “forty-three seconds. Forty-two, forty-one, you get it.”

Bill narrowed his single eye in anger. Dipper braced himself for another outburst, but instead was surprised by the triangle demon shrinking down to a more reasonable size and brushing off his hat.

“Fine͜,̷ ̵f͏i̷ne.͡” He said, considerably calmer than before. He pointed at Dipper. “I̧ ̶li͡k͘e y̢o̸u͘ kids͠, a͢nd͏, weir̵d, ̀f͢l҉e̢s͢hy, ̢ma͜n-b̀a̡by tḩi͢ng̡.̶ I'm̧ i̵mpre҉s͟s͞e̸d, ͘so ͜I͞ ̡ḑo̧n'͟t ̸think͜ ̛I̡'͢l͡l ̛k͡il̶l you ̡yet̀.͞” He turned to the Winged Demon, a scowl lining his features. “Ánd yo̕u͘. I'͜ll dea̛l̶ ́with yo҉u̕ ̴ląter.” He rose up into the air, a strange circle of symbols that Dipper had been sure he'd seen before. Bill seemed to look directly at all of them simultaneously as the circle began to speed around and around. “̕And̕ remémb͠e͞r͝! I'LL̸ ̡B̢E W̕A͘TCHIŃĢ Y̶O̵U, I̢͠'҉L̛L͏ ҉B̡̧̢E ͜W̷̴A̢͜͠TC̨̛҉HI̕N͏͜G̕͟ ͏Y̨O̶̶͠Ų̴.”

And with that, he disappeared to who knows where.

Dipper felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle up at the message. It seemed almost a promise.

The Winged Demon beside him, though, didn't find the warning chilling. In fact, it didn't seem he barely cared. He only rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. (“Yeah, yeah, I get it, ya glowing dorito.”)

Dipper flew down to his sister and Soos.

“Oh, there you are, Dipper!” Mabel bounced up to him. She still had the odd, green head. Dipper winced lightly.

“You know you can change your looks in here, right?” Dipper told her.

“Oh, really? You mean like this?” She transitioned back to her regular self and grinned.

“Yep. You got it, Mabes.” He smiled at his sister, who punched him on the shoulder affectionately.

“Yo, doods.” Dipper turned to Soos, who was looking at his hands, which were see through and looked a bit like he was glitching. “I think Stan’s waking up.”

“Oh, he is.”

Everyone looked up at the Winged Demon, who was walking down stairs. Invisible stairs, at that.

“You three are going to wake up when he does, so don't worry.” He looked up at them through his chestnut locks. “You'll end up on the floor next to the old man.”

“Who are you?” Dipper blurted out. The question had been nagging him through the whole event.

At that, the edges of the demon’s mouth tweaked up in a quirky smile. “You may call me Alcor the Dreambender, and that is all you need to know about me for now.”

“But-!” Dipper tried to ask another thing but he was swept away as the world turned to black.

Dipper jolted upright in a panic. He had a bad feeling, like a bad taste in his mouth. He heard Mabel laugh beside him. He stood up.

“Woah, dood.” Soos was sitting on the floor, looking around at the Shack’s decaying walls as if not believing they were there. “You think it worked?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think it worked.” Dipper looked at a currently very confused Grunkle Stan. His mind was still dwelling on the appearance of another demon. Alcor. The Dreambender. That's what he was called. What he said he was called. What Dipper wanted to know was why he was here. Was he also summoned by Gideon? If so, what for? To fill in for Bill’s mistake?

He was brought out of thinking by the sound of something like a drone - a rumbling, heavy noise.

“What's that?” He heard Mabel ask.

Dipper heard the noise get louder and -! He was thrown back by the wall of the Shack exploding into wood splinters. He looked out from under his hand to see…Gideon! That nasty little rat!

Despite this new demon, he had other things to worry about right now. And it want an immediate threat right now, unlike the little pompadour freak before him.

At least, he hoped Alcor wouldn't cause any immediate problems.

Well, he'd just have to wait and see.


End file.
